Ganbatte!
by Hannana
Summary: The Johto trio has a race! The twist; The WINNER has to buy ice cream. Guest apperance by Soul 8D   MINOR shipping hints for fangirls/fanboys everywhere. K  cause of a few swear words thanks to Gold


**A/N:** **I ish back! I have had this idea for a little while so I decided why not give it a try! So here it is! **

**Disclaimer; Honestly... Its called Fan Fiction, If I friggen owned any of this stuff i would not be here! XD hope that clears things up **

Ganbatte

"I am soooo bored!" Exclaimed Gold in the name of boredom, apparently go fish wasn't his kind of thing.

Crystal rolled her eyes while silver just ignored him completely.

"... Its your turn."

Gold exhaled Dramatically. "Why are we doing this anyways?" He whinnied.

"It WAS your idea to do something together in the first place." Silver pointed out, not even looking up from his deck of card he had in front of him.

Gold stuck his tongue out at the red haired teen.

Crystal sighed and put her cards down. "I give up!"

Silver also put his cards down, looking up at the two. "I forfeit also."

Gold pouted. "You guys are no fun.."

He looked around at his surroundings, The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in site. Goldenrod City was bustling with activity, due to some kind of festival taking place later that day. Sudden a light bulb went off in the breeders head and her turned to his two companions, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh god... I don't like the looks of that... What do you want Gold?" Crystal questioned.

"Lets have a bike race! Winner buys ice cream."

"No." Both Crys and Silver said in unison.

Gold stood up. "Come on! It will be fun!"

The catcher and the exchanger both looked at each other and got up, walking a little ways away from Gold so he was out of ear shot. After a few moments they gave each other a nod. They know what they must do.

Walking over to Gold Crystal smiled at the golden eyed teen. "Ok Gold.. We will go along with this."

Gold fist pumped. "Yes!" He shouted victoriously. "Ok meet me at the beginning of Route 34 in 15 minutes." And he was gone.

about 15 minutes later Silver walked up to crystal, who was at the designated meeting spot, out of habit her stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching Crystal with a steady gaze. "Are you sure this is a good Idea Crys?"

Crystal smiled. "Of course it is! Just trust me. it will work."

"...Whatever.."

Gold joined up with the two holding what seems to be those foldable bicycles that they sell down the street.

"Where did you get those?" Silver questioned dryly, narrowing his eyes.

Gold shrugged. "I borrowed them. Now take one." He said simply as he thrust one toward Crystal and Silver respectively.

The duo mounted the bikes and looked at Gold.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Well?" Silver asked, sounding rather irritated. "Where do we 'win' the race dummy?"

Gold, looking rather insulted, thought for a moment. "The goal is to get to Ecruteak first using only bikes, going through route 35 then the National Park and then routes 36 and 37 ."

The two nodded then looked ahead, waiting to get it over with.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Gold shouted, causing a lot of people to stare at the Johto trio as they sped off down route 34.

Being near the ocean there was a slight sea breeze and the smell of salt water. The wind made Crystals pigtail's flow freely in the breeze. It actually felt nice on her face. She glanced next to her to see Silver keeping a pretty good pace next to her. Gold was nowhere in site.

Didn't matter to her, he was gonna be the one to buy the ice cream. As she entered the terminal building to get into the Park, Silver passed her, causing her competitive instincts to finally kick in.

Gold thought it was weird that the other two where so far ahead... I mean the winner did have to buy ice cream,... He shrugged it off and went faster, trying to catch up to the others.

"Move out of the way!" Gold shouted at a few picnickers in his way, causing them to squeal as they barely made it out of the way of the golden eye teens path.

"Hey Gold!" a familiar voice called. It was Bugsy.

"Hey Bugs. Can't talk, gotta run bye!" Gold shouted after him, leaving the gym leader in the dust. Ahead Gold could clearly see his two fellow dex holders, neck and neck with each other.

Silver thought Crystal was pretty fast. He figured it was her legs considering that they where her strong points. Silver looked back too see Gold had fallen behind, in the confusion of the bug catching tournament that takes place in the national park a few times a week.

"Hey Crys stop for a sec."

Crys stopped her bike and looked at him, "Yeah?"

The silver eyes teen motioned back toward the park. "Gold fell behind."

Crystal glanced behind him to see Gold still inside the park, but gaining distance pretty fast. "I guess we could slow down till he gets closer." Crystal suggested.

Silver nodded and they where off again, this time at a slower pace than before. Once the two reached route 37; the final stretch before Ecruteak, Gold had finally caught up with them, all three where neck and neck now. However unaware to Gold, right as they trio approached the Ancient City both Crystal and Silver slammed on the breaks at the last minute, stopping right in front. Ultimately Gold was unprepared and skidded to a halt inside the city.

"What the hell was that?" Gold yelled at them as he furiously stomped up to them, both smirking.

"That was you winning." Crystal stated in a as-matter-of-fact tone.

"But you stopped short!" Gold was fuming now.

"So? You still won." Silver mentioned dryly. "You never said anything about us having to actually be in the city for someone to win."

Gold pouted. He couldn't believe it. They tricked him... They took his own trick and used it to trick himself instead. "Yeah... Whatever... I guess i will buy you guys one.."

"Hey Silver!" A female with brown hair styled in a similar fashion to Crystals called out, running up to the three.  
>"H-hey Soul..." Silvers face light up as bright as a tomato and he seemed really embarrassed.<p>

The girl known as Soul looked at the trio and laughed. "When you said you where busy today you really meant it! And here I thought you where trying to get rid of me!"

Gold's face instantly lit up at the sight of the situation and put his arm around Silver. "So Silver... Is this your girlfriend?" The smug grin on his face grew as the words left his lips.

"WHAT?" Silver screamed in his face as the two started arguing.

Both girls sweat dropped at the sight.

"Someone please tell me why i hang out with them?" Crystal asked to no one in particular.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Soul answered, putting an arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture. Both girls looked at each other and laughed, not only at themselves but at the two boys who where still fighting with each other. Today wasn't as bad as a day crystal thought it was.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I honestly thought this was a cute idea... Giving Gold a taste of his own medicine too lol **

**I just LOVE the Johto Trio. I think there wicked cute together! its obvious they are really good friends. **

**Honestly I don't like SoulSilvershipping because in the game Silver and Soul/Lyra/whatever her name is have no romantic relations whatsoever! And its a game... You can't tell much by a game... If she was part of the manga... well that's a different story... But anyways, I couldn't help but put Soul in there- Give Gold a reason to tease Silver. **

**I hope i spelled Ganbatte right... **

**Also this thing was inspired by AKB48-Excuses, Maybe**

**Please review! ^-^**


End file.
